To lose a love
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: The story of two lovers: Frank and Columbia and how their love slowly faded away; hear the story told from both of them and learn what really happened to their relationship. (Rated T for language - Set before the movie. / First ever Rocky horror fic) Contians themes of Frank N Furter and Columbia and Riff Raff and Magenta romance. {COMPLETE}


**Author's notes:** Hi everyone! Georgia here, and I'm here with my first every Rocky Horro Picture Show fanfiction! Whoop! Whoop! I've been a fan of this muscial since I was about 11 years old and have wanted to write a fanfiction about it for so long, so here I am finally!  
Just as a disclaimer, this story is in the perspective of both Columbia and Frank and it takes place before the events of the movie. Also, Frank's point of view is less detailed because I wanted to mainly foucs on Columbia.

I also own a Rocky Horror based account on Instagram ( sweetrockyhorror ) so feel free to check that out and a shout out to all the really awesome friends I've made through that account.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this short little story and please feel free to leave me a review, they really make my day! Love you all!

 **To lose a love**

 **Columbia:**

It was no mystery, anyone could've told you that we'd become more and more distant with each other over the last few days; it was obvious that his interest for me left just as soon as it came. It wasn't angry, nor was I upset, I was broken and betrayed. Whenever Frank gave me attention it made me feel so loved and I don't want it to sound like I'm some attention whore…but he was always so different around me. It became apparent very early on in our relationship that he was always very demanding with Magenta and Riff Raff, but with me his most hidden traits would be revealed.

Believe it or not, when we spent time together he was always so sweet, and I wasn't just there for his sexual pleasure, nor was I just there for my own, sometimes we would spend hours talking to each other; we would talk about own past, the troubles we faced…Frank made me feel loved. Now I wonder how much of it he really meant. For months we would spend our nights together, but eventually the time evaporated into something that was about to fall into the canyon of nothingness. Soon it was like he was a totally different person…before he changed I used to be able to spend any amount of time with him, whether it was night or day, but before I knew it my presence alone seemed to cause him great annoyance.

I walked into his laboratory one morning - he wasn't doing much, just starting at some notes he'd made; but the second I stepped off of the lift he sighed with frustration and turned away. That was my first sign, but regardless I made my way over to him with timid steps. He didn't move at all, not even when I rested my hand on his shoulder - he just tensed up and kept staring downwards.

"Frankie? Have I done something wrong?" I got no answer; he didn't even move. "Please talk to me." I pleaded - my voice breaking into a saddened squeak. Still there was silence wrapped around us, it was like a constricting chain - constantly asserting its danger and dominance but keeping us there together. "We've hardly seen each other at all…and I can't remember the last time you spoke to me…are _you_ okay?" I just kept trying to prompt him to answer me, I didn't care whether he was about to finally have a conversation with me or even spill his heart out…turns out he was about to do neither.

"Go away, Columbia." He murmured sternly.

"But Frankie, what have I done?" I questioned shakily. A tear caressed my cheek.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you treating me like this?! You don't spend time with me, you don't speak to me, you don't even look at me any more! -" I was crying harder now, "- Can't you see what you're doing to me? You're breaking me Frank…"

"I said go." He ordered calmly.

"Please, don't do this to me…!" I saw his tensed arms tremor for a moment before he ordered me again - much louder this time,

"Go, Columbia!" I didn't say anything this time, I just looked at him for a little while longer, my vision obstructed by my teary eyes. His features had hardened and his make up gave him sinister edge, yet his eyes portrayed something different…almost as if they were sad. But I couldn't bear it any longer, the man that I loved had just made me crumble…I scurried away, locked myself away in my room and didn't leave from the rest of the day; I just spent my time thinking everything over, trying to find out why I'd made Frank so angry with me. But it was such a seamless transition, one minute he seemed to love me so truly, like I was all the mattered…he used to kiss me with such affection and look in a way that said a thousand words.

Magenta tried countless times that day to get me to come out of my room…she must have knocked at least every hour, but I would just ignore her…I didn't want to talk about it to anyone, I just felt too embarrassed - and a certainly didn't want to see Frank again. I'm pretty sure even Riff Raff spoke tried to lure me out at one point, but I doubt that it was because he wanted to hug me and give me a bar of chocolate…he never seemed overly keen with me living in the castle. I eventually became aware of the fact that Magenta and I shared a room and event thought about unlocking the door…but after a few moments of confusing thought I realised that she'd probably spend the night with Riff Raff…can't say I was fully supportive of their 'relationship'…but it made them happy.

I didn't sleep at all that night - the aching in my chest was too heavy and I was still so perplexed…not only that, I felt cheated…it would've been less painful if Frank had just ripped my heart it. I felt the kind of feeling that just makes you ant to curl up, shut your eyes and ignore the world. It makes you want to cry, it makes you want to scream until your lungs rip open. It makes you want to disappear completely.

Then I heard the castle door slam shut, followed by the sounded of two voices - one was Frank's, but the other was deep and very American. Curiously, I moved over to the door and unlocked it - taking caution to be as quiet as possible. I gripped the handle tightly and opened the door a few inches, just enough to look out of…but what I saw was enough to send me into a whirlwind of dysthymia. In the empty hall way I could see Frank leading a man eagerly to his bedroom - I knew then that Frank had found somebody else to sleep with, some rock and roll asshole to satisfy his needs. I had been broken, betrayed and replaced…was there even anything left for me at the castle?

I thought of leaving so many times. I used to get so close to walking out of that door, but I stayed…and now I know the reason why: I could never stop loving Frank, no matter what; some may argue that it's stupid and I would agree with them…but he showed me such love when we first met and touched me in a way that changed me. My love for him is strong and always will be, and I don't ever want that love to leave me.

The next morning Frank walked into my room - I should've locked the door again. I turned away and looked at him through the mirror on the table…I felt that looking directly at his face would be too much. His face was full of sadness and sorrow.  
"Columbia? Can I talk to you?" I wanted to reply, but the minute I attempted to speak I could feel my voice crack and shatter; a single word would've sent me into tears. I nodded simply instead. "Columbia…I…I'm so sorry for what I said to you yesterday…I've made all the wrong choices and I'll admit that I was wrong - so wrong! Just please… -"  
"Please what?" I finally said, my voice low and stoic.

"I don't know what I'm asking for…I don't know if it's forgiveness or whether I just….just please come back to me?"

"I saw you come home last night, Frank. You've already found my replacement."

"It was a mistake…if it makes you happy I'll never see him again, I just want you, Columbia."

"Really? Is that why you neglected me for so long? You threw me out like a piece of meat, Frank."

"Do you love me?" He blurted.

"What?"

"Do you love me, Columbia? Do you still love me?"

"I do…"

"Then please come back to me?"

"I'm in too much pain…you hurt me too much…Frank, I may be stupid for feeling like this but I'll always love you…but I don't think I'll ever be able to be with you again."

"Please…"

"Leave me alone…you made this happen."

"But I didn't want it to happen!" He reasoned desperately.

"But it did….go." I said plainly. He left in pain and closed the door harshly behind him. I made my way over to it - not really knowing why. I felt a violent ache ripple through my limbs, I wanted things to go back to how they were…had I made the right choice by turning him away? I slid down into a sitting position with my back against the door and began to cry.

 **Frank:**

I hated myself for what I did to her. Columbia was always so sweet and was never deserving of anything that caused her pain. I loved her, believe me, I loved her. We would spend many of our nights having sex or talking into the early hours. In all honesty, I'd say we needed each other and I was a fool for sending her away…but I just knew that if things kept going the way that they were I would end up hurting her…I just knew that it would happen. I felt that the best option was to drive her away…I was such a fool!

They day it became practically unbearable was the day she came into my lab…she pleaded with me for so long, just wanting to know if she'd hurt me in any way; in reality I'd hurt her. I never wanted her to blame herself…I never realised her feelings were so strong. I ordered her away from me, but she just looked at me and was crying so feverishly; when you see the person you love break down in front of you it tears you up inside, you just want to hold them tightly and never let them go again. But I believed so strongly that her no longer being with me would be the best thing for me. She left so suddenly and ran away like she was terrified of me. That broke my heart, so much so that I went out to drink away my pain and stupidity…but it clearly didn't work as that same night I came home with a somewhat sexy rock and roll junkie.

When I woke up the next morning I hated myself more than I ever though I could. In one night I had sent away my lover and practically replaced her. The guilt and self-loathing was stabbing into my chest repeatedly like a thousand knife blades. I ran down to Columbia's room immediately. When I walked in she was sat at her desk - staring blankly into the mirror.

I wanted her back, I realised that trying to send her away was the stupidest fucking thing I could've done, I loved her so much and should've never tried to abandon her…oh, what the hell was I think?! But no matter how much I tired to explain, no matter how much I wanted to be with her again, she rejected me…she may have still loved me, but my betrayal was too much for her to ever act on her feelings ever again. She sent me away. I left with a slam of the door. Idiot! Stupid, freaking idiot! I cursed at myself hundreds of times. I lost her. I slid down into a sitting position with my back against the door and began to cry.


End file.
